


To Slay a Dragon

by Ironfairy88



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And he is evil, Dragons, F/M, Gajeel's past, He has a dragon for a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Gajeel finds out he has a dragon brother that wants to kill him. The council sends Gajeel after him.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Fairy Tail
> 
> Original Characters are mine (Dragons and child character)
> 
> This is the second part of Unexpected Survivor, I would recommend that you read that one first or you could become confused about what is going on in this part of the series. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Is this the Redfox residence?” A tall, slender silver-haired man said as Levy opened up the front door. “It is” She cautiously placed herself between him and the little four year old boy behind her. “My name is Henry Jameson, I’m with the council. May I come in?” At the mention of the council Levy’s heartbeat sped up _Oh no they’re here for Einar!_ “Levy dear, who is it?” Lily flew over and perched himself on her shoulder, eyeing the man up and down. “Ah you must be PantherLily it’s a pleasure, my name…” “Lily will you please send for Gajeel, this man is with the council.” Levy cut the man off. “I’ll be right back” Lily flew off through the house, and out the back towards their training grounds. “What can I do for you sir” Levy was still standing between him and the small boy, glancing down at him, worrily. Henry could feel her apprehension about him being there. The council knew full and well about the small boy hiding behind her clutching fearfully at her leg.

“I would prefer to talk to you and your husband inside if you don’t mind.” He eyed the smaller blue-haired mage. “Don’t worry about the boy, it’s not about him you can relax” Levy visibly exhaled the breath she was holding as he assured her that it didn’t concern her son. “In that case come on in” Levy smiled opening the door to reveal her swelling belly. “Ah another one in the works already I see” Henry gave a small nod in the direction of her stomach. “Yes, and I would prefer it if she got to meet her brother” Gajeel’s gruff voice came from the back door. “Gajeel, it’s ok this isn't about Einar thankfully” Gajeel’s scowl relaxed, only slightly, motioning for the older man to take a seat. “Lil take the boy outside to play” He instructed the cat. Levy sat down a small silver tray with 3 small cups and a teapot.

“So, I understand from the higher ups that you two were both in the council at one point, yes?” Henry casually sipped the tea. “Yes, now can we cut the pleasantries and get on to why yer here?” Levy gave Gajeel a stern look at his disrespect. “Very well then, Levy while you were in the council, you did plenty of work that involved a gag-order” Levy nodded. “Are you aware of gag-order 963?” Henry and Levy both set down their tea cups. “Faintly yes, some of the gag-orders I am currently under are magical, making it impossible for me to recall anything other than the titles, as is the case with 963.” Henry nodded and turned his attention to Gajeel. “Gajeel, we are requesting your help with a job, it involves the mystery behind not only Einar, but also your home town’s sudden and catastrophic combustion.” Both mages sat there, staring at Henry, waiting for him to continue. “Alright then, Levy I hear by release you of gag-order 963, we will need you to tell us exactly what you know.” A small glow of light surrounded her, dissipating a minute later. She looked over at Gajeel wide-eyed, mouth moving but without sound. “Levy?” Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

Levy stood up quickly, grabbing her husband by the face, “Gajeel, you have a brother!” She nearly screamed it at his face. “Huh?” He looked at her confused, Henry took this moment to excuse himself, “I will leave all the explanations to your wife, I’m at the Magnolia Inn, room 9 top floor, please come see me after you have had some time to talk and I will go over the mission parameters.” He showed himself out. 

“Lev, what do you mean I have a brother?” Levy sat down next to him on the couch. “Ok so maybe I should start from the beginning then. While you were deployed with the council bull shit, I had a very large translation job to do in the library. Gajeel, the translation was about Metalicana and his mate, Tatha.” Gajeel continued to stare at his petite wife. “Metalicana and Tatha had a falling out when he when joined Igneel, she was on the side of the dragons, while Metalicana and the others were on the side with the humans. In a fit of rage she destroyed your town, Metalicana watched as she burned the village to the ground and flew off never to see her again. She had an egg not long after. A few weeks before all the dragon slayers went through the eclipse gate, the egg hatched, and he watched as his mother was murdered by Acnologia. He managed to slip through the gate with yall.” Levy waited for Gajeel to take in all the information. “So this dragon, my brother, is here in our time?” His voice was barely a whisper. Levy nodded. “His name is Aylreil, the destroyer of life, as the council has deemed him. He has been the one destroying villages all over Fiore.” 

After Levy’s confession and Gajeel’s realization they met back up with Henry Jameson. “So the mission, Gajeel, we need to track him down and take him out” The man was straight to the point. “What? I-I can’t do that he’s my brother” Gajeel crossed his arms, and Levy placed a loving hand on his shoulder. “I can understand your feelings but he has been killing entire towns, including your son’s birth place.” Henry’s emphasis on their son made them uneasy. “Look, he is still an child by dragon standards, no? and he’s pissed his mother was murdered, causing him to hate humans, he will find you Gajeel, and he will want revenge.” Gajeel sat up, leaning in to stare at the man in the eyes. “What exactly are you saying?” Henry leaned in, meeting his stare. “What I’m saying boy, is that he is after you, every town he has destroyed, you have been to. It’s only a matter of time before he comes here, destroys Magnolia and kills your family” Levy’s grip on his shoulder tightened, “Gajeel, we have no choice” she placed her hand on her stomach, “we have to protect our family, our friends” Gajeel rubbed his face, as he stood to leave. “Give me some time to think ‘bout it” 

_A few weeks later_

“Levy I said no, this is not something I’m going to have an argument over, yer not coming along.” Gajeel threw his pack over his shoulder, Lily doing the same before heading out the door. “At least take Natsu and Wendy with you Gajeel please, I don’t want to become a widow at twenty three!” She grabbed ahold of his arm pulling him to her as she cried. Gajeel wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her tightly. “Ya wont Lev, I wouldn’t leave you here with the kids alone ok.” Levy looked up, tears trailing down her cheeks from puffy red eyes. “Please take them with you, just incase. It would help me to not worry, please” She begged him in a small whisper. “Gajeel, we don’t know much about Aylreil, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to bring them along.” Lily reasoned. “Fine let’s go get the munchkin and the flame-brain and head out already.” Gajeel stormed away towards the guild. “Be careful love” Levy called as he walked away. “Bye papa” Einar hollered as well. 

“Oi, salamander, you and the kid are coming with me on a mission and I ain’t taking no as an answer” Gajeel stormed through the guild hall to the bar where the pink haired fire breather and his blonde partner sat. “I don’t take orders from you metal head” Gajeel grabbed him by the vest pulling him to within an inch of his face. “You do now, it’s a council mission and it deals with a dragon, so yer coming, and the blondie has to stay here” He shot the celestial mage a menacing glare before looking back at Natsu “Got it?” He dropped Natsu on the floor where they stood. “Aye! all you had to say was dragon, let’s go I'm all fired up” Carla overheard the two men talking and flew over to where they were. “Surely you don’t expect Wendy…” Gajeel cut her off, “Sorry cat, we need her on this mission so you can either shut up and come with or stay here without her” She chuffed at him, “The nerve” Wendy skipped over to her friends. “Did I hear we’re going on a mission that has a dragon?” Her eyes sparkled at the prospect. “Sure did kid, I’ll explain more as we go” The three dragon slayers walked out of the guild with their exceed partners flying over head. “Lily do you really think it is necessary for Wendy to come along? I understand Natsu, but she’s only a child” Carla complained. “Unfortunately we could use all the help we can get, we do have to slay one after all and you seen how strong they can be” “Exactly my point, even with all the dragon slayers fighting they couldn’t take down one dragon.” “This isn’t an adult dragon Carla, it’s young, and inexperienced. It’s basically still a baby” Caral gasped. “we’re going to kill a baby?” Lily just shook his head at the white exceed and continued to fly ahead.

The three slayers made it to their first destination before night fall. “Wow I can’t believe you have a dragon brother Gajeel” Wendy said plopping down on one of the beds in the hotel room. “Yeah and that we are going to have to hunt it down and kill it” Natsu took up the space on the couch. Gajeel sat down on the opposite bed from Wendy. “I ain’t gonna kill him if I can get him to change his mind, he is only an adolescent, he isn’t even fully grown. From what the council man said, his magic reserves are low, and any time he attacks a town it takes him year to regain his strength.” Wendy went to tapping her chin, deep in thought. “If my math is correct” she paused counting figures on her fingers, “He would be ready to attack in about three months” Carla, Gajeel and Lily all nodded in agreement. “So where will he attack next?” Happy finally joined in the conversation. “Well Einar’s village was in the Mt. Hakobe mountain ridge, and my old village was somewhere around there, and there has been three other villages destroyed between then, all near those mountains so it’s probably safe to say he is somewhere up there.” 

“Ok so we will head there and search all the mountains and caves!” Natsu jumped up off the couch, fists blazing. “Cool it Natsu” Lily urged the man to sit back down. “We need a better plan than that, for all we know he could have many caves he hides out in.” “I think we should stop by Sabertooth and have Sting and Rogue join us, they know the mountains well, growing up there in their childhood.” Wendy stated. “I don’t know kid, we have three already, five seems like overkill” “Yeah who wants those jerks to join us” “Natsu, we’re friends with Sabertooth now remember?” Carla took the chance to speak up. “Look, even if it is a young dragon, having back up isn’t a bad idea, remember battling the adult dragons? I think Wendy is right” “Fine we will stop there next and then head for the mountains whether they join us or not” 

It took three miserable days by train to get to the Sabertooth guild, Natsu and Gajeel were both sick most of the way, Gajeel opting for Wendy to cast Troia on him on the second day only to spend the third day sick again so he wouldn’t build an immunity to it like Natsu. Happy drug Natsu along, following the other two slayers until he was able to walk again, which was when they got to the guild hall. “Hey my brothers and little sis!” Sting greeted them warmly, “What do I owe the visit? Come in, eat, rest, that train ride is a bitch.” He chuckled as Happy tossed Natsu down at a table. “Thank you Sting” Wendy gave the blonde slayer a hug. “So where’s the other one? we need to talk to the both of ya” Gajeel crossed his arms as he sat down next to Wendy and Natsu. “Ah he should be along soon, so what can we do for you, we don’t get visits from fairies very often. “ “I’d prefer to speak in private, to many ears in the room” 

Gajeel and the other Fairy Tail dragon slayers were ushered into Sting’s office. “Alright talk” Sting sat down at his desk, Rouge appearing from the shadows to stand besides the Sabertooth master. “there’s a dragon, we’re not saying we need yer help, but if you want to come along yer welcome to” Gajeel leaned against the wall as he talked, explaining what they were hoping to accomplish on their mission. The twin dragon slayers looked at each other and back at the three fairies in front of them. “We unfortunately will have to decline, without knowing how long it would take to find the dragon I just can’t leave the guild unattended.” Wendy pouted at the news “what about Rouge couldn't he come along?” Carla suggested. Rouge nodded to the small cat. “I will go then” 

The dragon slayers left the Sabertooth guild hall the next morning, heading for the base of Mt. Hakobe. After a long three day trek, because a certain pink haired mage refused to get on another train they arrived. “Oi Natsu, you are making this take longer than it should, we could have been half way through the mountains by now” Gajeel mumbled as the walked. “Don’t be so dramatic Gajeel, we would only be on the second mountain” Carla scolded. “Whatever let’s just set up camp for the night” 

_Two weeks later_

“Watch out!” Lily called out as Wendy and Natsu nearly tumble off of the ledge they were currently standing on. “Honestly child, you could have stayed in the camp for this one” Carla scolded the young dragon slayer. “But what if this one hold the dragon in it, they would need my support magic” “This is the third one in two days, and none of them show any signs of a dragon, I think it’s safe to say he isn’t on this mountain” The girl only shook her head at the white cat. “Oi cat I told ya when we left to shut it or leave, ya can still go back home if you don’t like it” Gajeel called back from the head of the group, “Besides with all yer damn yacking he probably can hear ya from miles away, givin’ him plenty of time to bail” Although he was four people ahead of her Carla could see the glare she was receiving from the dark haired man. “Fine” She huffed. Finally at the opening of the cave Gajeel holds up his fist, signalling them to stop movement. Pointing to Lily and then his own eyes Lily understood he was to fly out ahead and look for any signs of movement inside before they joined him.

A few moments later a whistle could be heard echoing inside the stone walls. “Alright let's go in” Gajeel stepped around the corning into a large open cavern. Crystallized stalactites hung from the ceiling, catching the glow of the setting sun, casting small rainbows on the adjacent walls. “Ooooo pretty” Wendy looked around in awe of the expansive cave they stood in. The ceiling was easily a hundred feet up. “Man we could fit the whole guild in here” Natsu excitedly exclaimed. “Oi keep it down yer echoing is killing my ears.” Gajeel walked further into the cave, around a rather large stalagnate calling the others to follow him. As they rounded the corner they all stopped to gape at the large freshwater lake in front of them. “If I was a dragon, I’d live here!” Happy flew over the turquoise colored water. “I wonder if there’s any fish in here” “I don’t know but it's getting dark and we will need a fire for the night” Lily feeling like he should state the obvious, as always. “Leave it to me” Rouge disappeared into the shadows, returning ten minutes later with a large amount of wood in his arms. Tossing it to the cave floor for Natsu to light. 

The spent the next day scouring the cave for any signs of life, dragon or human. Satisfied that they covered all possible caverns inside they decided to move on. 

 

_Two months after leaving the guild_

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR

“SHIT” Gajeel jumped up out of the sleeping bag he was in. “Guys get yer asses up!”

A large blast ripped through the trees near their campsite, they could feel the heat bursting through the trees. The other slayers were at his side within an instant. 

“Look up there” Wendy pointed off in the distance, a dark figure was flying about a mile from where they slept. “No way how could heat from that blast reach us all the way here!” Lily stood in his battle form next to Gajeel, looking a the figure in the distance. 

“If we hurry maybe we can…” “No, Natsu, we have a good vantage point here we wait and watch where he goes, it will be easier to track him that way.” Gajeel held his arm out stopping the fire dragon slayer from running ahead. “Gajeel is right Natsu, we can’t go off half cocked we need a plan” Rouge helped hold him back. “Fine” Natsu deflated, sitting down on the ground like a small child throwing a tantrum. “You act like a four year old” Lily said, returning to his smaller exceed body. “No I don’t” Natsu stuck his tongue out at the black cat. “Yeah ya do, I should know I have one” Gajeel smacked the pink haired man on the back of the head. “Now shut up and pay attention” They watched as the dragon flew off in the distance towards a heavily wooded mountain peak. “Alright, that’s where we’re headed, pack yer shit we leave ten minutes ago” 

It took the group three days to get to the mountain, loosing a day when an exhausted Happy dropped Natsu into a ravine when his wings disappeared, flying over it. “You rely too much on Happy, Natsu” Carla scolded him. “You’re becoming a real nag Carla” Natsu pouted. He was still sulking after his cold bath in the glacier fed river he wound up in the day before. “Sorry Natsu I didn’t mean to drop you” Happy rested on the dragon slayers head. “It’s ok pal I know” he ruffled the blue cat’s fur between his ears. “So we’re here, what’s the plan Gajeel” Rouge asked in his classic monotone voice. “We need to find his cave, then we will either get him to see reason or we take him out” They all nodded and headed up the mountain.

Day two on the mountain, it was slow going. The landscape was unbelievably rocky and uneven. Deep cut outs were littered all over the ground. Gajeel mentioned that it could easily be from the young dragon learning how to use his dragon’s roar. Trees along the way were snapped like twigs, parts of the ground were freshly charred while other parts were in a state of regrowth of varying time frames. “Looks like he’s been living here a while.” Gajeel spoke only loud enough for the other to hear him. The farther they got, the deeper the cut outs in the ground became. The ground was black where the underbrush was burned away and the bark on the pine trees were caked with black ash where the outer layers burned leaving the trees still standing. The pushed through a thicket covered with thorns into a large green field. Wendy gasps at what stood before them.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part has my first real fight scene in it, please let me know how I did, and where I can improve. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Before the four dragon slayers and three exceeds stood a black mass, slumped over itself. Vermillion eyes glared at the mages, metal shards glinted on its face and down the length of the tail that they could see. The dragon got up from its slouched position, standing proudly on it’s four massive legs. It was easily half the size of the adult dragons they fought during the eclipse gate fiasco. It opened its wings revealing the inside flesh, silver in color. Light reflected off of them, momentarily blinding the mages. “Brother, you have finally come” His voice echoed loudly inside their skulls, causing them to wince in pain. “Aylreil, we’ve come to talk to you” Gajeel stepped forward. “I rather not kill my brother” Aylreil laughed “You can try but you will not succeed brother” The dragon took a step forward, the ground shook with each step. The three other slayers took a fighting stance, Lily switching to his battle form, behind Gajeel. He held up a hand signalinaling for them to hold their positions.

Aylreil stopped ten feet in front of the iron dragon slayer. “Let me tell you a story before I destroy you brother, it’s about mother and father.” The dragon’s tail swayed back and forth as he laid down in front of the mages. “Mother loved father, but he betrayed her when he joined the human side. Mother was ready to forgive him, until she seen that he had taken you under his wing. She couldn’t believe he would abandoned her and me. It made her very angry, she murdered every human she came across, teaching me to do the same. I was only four days old when I killed my first. I was rather exciting. Then he came. That fake dragon Acnologia, the mage who bathed himself in the blood of my ancestors and became a dragon. You see brother, humans destroyed everything. They took our power and used it to massacre our entire race. They killed mother, I was lucky to escape when I did.” Gajeel listened to the story from Aylreil’s point of view. “Brother, ya have part of yer story wrong. Yer mother destroyed my home, when she found out Father was joining Igneel. He only took me in out of pity, that he was the reason behind my entire family’s death.” 

Aylreil sprang up from where he laid. “LIES” He roared, swiping a giant clawed hand towards Gajeel. He jumped out of the way just before it made contact. The other slayers took position again to attack, “Aylreil, it doesn’t have to be like this, put your hate aside and join us!” Wendy begged the dragon. He roared at them “I’ll kill you, all of you” Tears streamed down his face. “You have a nephew and a niece on the way don’t ya want to meet them? Be a family? You’ve been alone for so long Aylreil.” Gajeel tried to convince him but the dragon lost all reason, taking to the sky. He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to kill his brother. He gave the signal to attack, Wendy using her support magic, gave Natsu and Rogue a boost in power so they could fight the dragon in the sky. Lily stayed next to Gajeel who was taking a moment to regain his emotions. 

“Fire Dragon’s Roar” Natsu launched his attack against the black dragon. “Shadow Dragon Roar” Rogue followed up with his attack, both hitting the dragon in the back. He roared loudly as the attacks ripped through the tender scales between his wings. Gajeel listened as his brother cried out in pain. “Fire Dragon’s Brilliant Flame” “Shadow Dragon’s Eruption” both attacks hit the black dragon again. He swings his tail around smashing Rouge into the ground below. “Fire Dragon’s Crushing Fang” Natsu launched his attack against Aylreil’s left wing, breaking the fragile bone, causing the dragon to crash to the ground. He roared again, reaching out with the razor sharp tip of his tail. Missing Natsu by inches. “Whoa Happy thanks for the dodge” The blue exceed takes Natsu up higher. “Alright drop me Happy” Happy releases him over the dragon “Fire Dragon’s Sword Horn” Gajeel watches as he falls through the sky lining up his finishing attack for a direct hit. 

The shock wave from the hit blew Wendy back into a nearby tree, and pushed Gajeel and Lily back fifty feet. Natsu was prepared to finish him off before Gajeel called out stopping him. “Natsu, grab Rogue and take him over to Wendy, I have to do this myself” Gajeel walked up to his brother, kneeling to look him in his eyes, eyes that mirrored his. “Please, you can still change, I don’t want to kill you” He coughed up blood as he laughed. “Go to hell human, go ahead and kill the last of dragonkind before I regain use of my tail and gut you” Gajeel sighed. Lily walked up and placed his paw on his shoulder “I will...if you want me too” Gajeel shook his head “No, I need to do this.” Gajeel stood up, looking down on his dragon brother who was laying embedded in the rock and dirt, belly up. “Iron God Sword” Gajeel whispered sadly as the giant longsword appeared above him. “I’m sorry brother, this is for all the people you killed, and for Einar” He brought the sword down, impaling the black dragon right through the heart. Blood gushed out of the wound as he pulled the blade out. 

“Gajeel?” Wendy stood next to the Iron Dragon Slayer, taking his hand in hers, “Let's go home” He looked down at the smaller blue-haired mage with tears in his eyes. “Yeah ok, let’s go” Lily helped carry the wounded Rogue back to their base camp. After some rest Wendy finished patching him up, Natsu faired better than the rest only having a few bumps and bruises from his last attack. Gajeel went straight to bed covered in his brother’s blood, as soon as the tents were set up, refusing to talk to anyone. 

They all left at sunrise the next day, making the long trek back home. Gajeel remained silent the whole way, Natsu taking the lead for him, guiding them over mountains and through the small valleys that they passed along the way. After the third river they crossed Gajeel’s clothes were finally cleansed of the dragon’s blood, much to everyone’s relief. 

They spent three days at the Sabertooth guild. Natsu and Wendy both taking the time to brief Master Makarov over a lacrima. “Very well, I will inform the council” Makarov ended the conversation. “I think I’ll go check on Gajeel” Wendy excused herself. 

“Gajeel, please eat something I don’t think Lily will be able to carry all the way back to the guild if you pass out from hunger.” Wendy put a plate of food down in front of the depressed mage. He looked up at her and then the plate, grabbing the fork off the tray and throwing it into his mouth. “Well I guess that’s better than nothing.” Wendy patted him on the back. Lily gave her a shrug as she walked by. 

They made it back to Magnolia by train, much to Natsu’s demise. They went their separate ways as soon as they got off the train. “I’m going to head to the guild with Happy and Carla” Lily waved to the slayer as he flew off. “Gajeel, go home, Levy will most likely be there, and your son will be happy to see you” Wendy gave him a bright smile before heading to the guild with her exceed partner and Natsu. 

“I’m home” Gajeel’s voice cracked as he spoke for the first time in weeks. Levy flew down the stairs as soon as she heard his voice. “Oh thank Mavis you’re ok I was so worried.” She embraced him in the biggest hug she could manage. As soon as her scent hit his nose he collapsed into her arms. “Gajeel are you ok?” His tears hit her skin as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She let him stay there until he was able to get his emotions under control. “Papa!” Einar came running into the room, launching himself into his waiting arms. “Papa are you crying?” He looked up at his father. “Not anymore, I’m happy to be home”

Later that night Levy went into labor, giving birth to a black haired red-eyed little girl. Gajeel held her in his arms smiling, “Welcome to the world Aryel”


End file.
